Esa Fiesta
by LadyFan123
Summary: Adrien noto el silencio incomodo creciente en la habitación. Esperaba un poco más de charla ahora que su acompañante no estaba al 100 por ciento, pero fue todo lo contrario, el silencio inundaba el cuarto, casi podía tocar la tensión en el aire. (Yaoi) Dejen Review!
1. Esa Fiesta

**Título: Esa Fiesta**

 **Autora: LadyFan123**

 **Summary: Adrien noto el silencio incomodo creciente en la habitación. Esperaba un poco más de charla ahora que su acompañante no estaba al 100 por ciento, pero fue todo lo contrario, el silencio inundaba el cuarto, casi podía tocar la tensión en el aire. -¡Por favor, lean! ¡Dejen reviews!**

 **Advertencia: Yaoi (ChicoXchico)**

 **Aclaraciones: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic. Hago este fic con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **-Fiesta-**

-Esa fiesta estuvo intensa, ¿No lo crees?

La voz del joven Agreste resonó en la habitación sin recibir respuesta alguna de su compañía. Dejando el bolso de lado, este giro la cabeza mirando nuevamente a la persona a su lado.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien? Bebiste mucho esta noche. –Sonrió mirando dentro de su bolso en busca de su teléfono. –Demonios, ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?- Murmuró alejándose del escritorio.

-…

Adrien noto el silencio incomodo creciente en la habitación. Esperaba un poco más de charla ahora que su acompañante no estaba al 100 por ciento, pero fue todo lo contrario, el silencio inundaba el cuarto, casi podía tocar la tensión en el aire.

Simplemente lo dejo pasar, el peli-rubio sonrió contento al encontrar el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, giro esperando alguna broma o palabra de su compañía pero lo único que recibió fue el silencio absoluto.

-¿Te sientes bien? No has dicho nada en toda la noche, comienzas a preocuparme…

Un paso fue todo lo que resonó en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que besaba al rubio.

No se lo esperaba, ¡Por supuesto que no se lo esperaba! Sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar, empujando un poco a la persona encima de él, aún sin obtener una mínima intención de apartarse. El beso era fuerte y agresivo, Adrien sentía una gran necesidad de apartar a la persona pero no obtenía resultados, sintiendo como mordían su labio inferior soltando un quejido de dolor.

El color rápidamente subió a sus mejillas hasta parecer un tomate, comenzando a lanzar quejidos al aire. -¡Y-ya! ¡De-detente!- Sus quejidos y suplicas eran ignorados de una manera olímpica.

Aprovechando el que el rubio abrió la boca en un quejido, unió más los labios en fuertes movimientos, juntando sus lenguas en un extraño baile. La saliva mezclándose y algunas gotas de sangre de los labios del rubio comenzaron a derramar desde las bocas unidas. Su cara estaba caliente y sonrojada, la persona encima de él apretaba más su agarre haciéndole imposible mover el torso al rubio.

Sin embargo…

El rubio levanto la rodilla en un movimiento rápido llegando hasta el estómago del acompañante haciendo que este perdiera el aliento, cayendo al suelo. Limpio un poco de la saliva que estaba en su barbilla mientras su compañía seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¡DEMONIOS, NINO! ¡ESTÁS MUY EBRIO!

Grito Adrien rojo hasta más no poder mientras el moreno rodaba en el suelo lanzando fuertes quejidos mientras sostenía su estómago.

 **.Fin.**

 **Espero sus amenazas de muerte y demás XD Realmente no sé porque escribi este NinoXAdrien (Nidrien?) Solamente llego a mí y dije** _ **"Tengo que escribir eso"**_ **Y aquí está el resultado; un apasionado beso entre Adrien y su mejor amigo XD.**

 **-¿Cómo se me ocurrió esta idea?**

 **Yo estaba doblando la ropa luego de lavar y pensé "¿…Hay algún fic NinoXAdrien?" luego de preguntarme eso me dije a mi misma que escribiría mi primer Fic Yaoi! Se lo conté a mi hermana y ella se echo a reír con el final.**

 **Gracias a lo que leyeron. Gracias a los que me dejaran un review (Dejenlo!) Y gracias a esos lectores fantasma que leen los fanfic's y solo se van sin decir nada.**

 _ **Escribo, ¡Luego existo!**_

 **Se despide:** _ **LadyFan123.**_


	2. Ese Beso

**-Ese beso.-**

Nino bostezó levantándose del suelo de la habitación. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba con algo de pereza, miró a su alrededor, era el cuarto de Adrien claramente, había un pequeño bulto en la cama frente a él por lo que supuso que Adrien continuaba durmiendo.

Él se había dormido en una bolsa para dormir en el suelo, con una almohada que seguramente Adrien le había dado en algún momento de la noche.

Noche… ¿Noche? Realmente no recordaba la noche.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hice anoche?-_ Se preguntaba rascándose la nuca.

Un dolor punzante lo hizo dar un salto y soltar un leve chillido –aunque se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no despertar al rubio-. Llevo su mano a su mejilla, de ahí provenía el dolor. La acarició suavemente sintiendo el calor de un hematoma formándose.

Cuando estuvo de pie, camino hasta la cama de su amigo, dispuesto a preguntarle que había ocurrido el día anterior. Pero se dio cuenta de una cosa; la cama de Adrien estaba vacía. El pequeño bulto eran unas almohadas acomodadas de esa forma.

 _-Seguramente esta en el baño-_. Pensó nuevamente mirando a la puerta negra que conducía al baño.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la golpeó un par de veces con los nudillos.

Nada.

Puro silencio.

Tocó nuevamente.

De nuevo, nada.

Abrió la puerta levemente acercando su rostro al espacio abierto. -¿Adrien?- Lo llamó pero nadie respondió. –Soy Nino, ¿Estás aquí?- Una pregunta estúpida, sí, pero no tenía de otra. De nuevo no tuvo respuesta.

Abrió la puerta completamente, la cerró detrás de él cuando entró. Caminó hasta el lavamanos mirándose en el gran espejo con marco negro, posiblemente de madera aunque de lejos parecía porcelana.

Había un morado en su mejilla, - _Demonios.-_ Pensó soltando un pequeño "Tch" al tocarlo de nuevo. Abrió el grifó, tomó un poco de agua con las manos y se la lanzó al rostro. El moretón no desapareció mágicamente pero al menos el frio del agua en las mañanas le alivió el dolor un poco.

Salió del baño nuevamente. – _Si Adrien no está aquí,-_ Pensó colocando una mano bajo su barbilla. – _Puedo hacer lo que quiera en su habitación.-_ Sonrió ampliamente comenzando a revisar cada cajón del armario del rubio.

Pensamientos de mejores amigos.

-Oh, hermano.- Se quejó sacando otra camisa negra del armario. –Adrien tiene la misma camisa en los mismos colores, ¿Qué le pasa? Pensé que su padre era un diseñador de moda.- Nino no tenía muy buenas ideas sobre el padre de Adrien, ese hombre era un total pesimista, ni siquiera le dejaba a su hijo celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños. El moreno no entendía como Adrien lo soportaba.

-Tiene que haber algo más interesante por aquí.- Continuó sacando prenda tras prenda.

Lo único que encontró luego de sacar tanta ropa fueron unas cuantas revistas en la que salía la heroína de parís. Todas las revistas tenían una que otras páginas atrancadas pero nos las consiguió en ningún lado.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él. Nino esperaba que fuera su amigo pero era la secretaria del señor Agreste que soltó un suspiro al encontrarlo bajo todo el montón de ropa.

-Señor Lahiffe.- Le dijo quitándole una camisa de la cabeza.

-Con Nino basta.- Le sonrió aunque estaba algo decepcionado de que no fuera Adrien.

-Nino.- Repitió con algo de molestia en el tono. –Adrien me ha pedido que lo lleve a la escuela así que por favor, cámbiese la ropa y salga al salón principal.

La mujer estuvo a punto de irse, ni siquiera esperó la aprobación de Nino. -¡Oiga!- Le gritó Nino moviendo su mano como si estuvieran demasiado lejos para verse. -¿Dónde está Adrien?- Le preguntó quitándose una camisa roja con estampado de puntos negros del hombro.

-Se ha ido a la escuela temprano, por favor, prepárese usted también.- Cerró la puerta con mala gana.

El moreno suspiro recogiendo algunas camisas de su amigo, las colocó en la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

El baño era grande y espacioso, entendía porque Adrien tardaba tanto en bañarse cuando su instinto de modelo se lo ordenaba, había tantos envases de champú y acondicionador que por un momento que su amigo los combinaba todos y por eso tenía el cabello tan sedoso.

Sintió otro pinchazo cuando se agachó para quitarse los zapatos, era un dolor intenso en el área del abdomen. Tenía otro moretón, pudo observarlo cuando se sacó la camisa.

Era oficial, algo malo había pasado el día anterior y solo Adrien lo sabía.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del salón, miró directamente a su asiento esperando ver al rubio sentado a su lado pero no estaba ahí al igual que cierta chica de cabellos azabaches. Alya lo saludó alegremente, agitando su mano en el aire.

-¿Qué hay, Nino?- Dijo cuando el nombrado paso a su lado.

-No mucho.- Le sonrió en respuesta. –Oye, ¿Dónde está Adrien?- Le preguntó pero la morena se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea. Estuve buscando a Marinette por todos lados y tampoco la encontré. Posiblemente estén juntos.

-Marinette y Adrien juntos…

Por alguna razón, a Nino no le agradó la idea. Marinette era una chica linda y algo torpe, incluso podía asegurar que en algún momento gustó de ella pero ahora, un sabor amargo le subía a la garganta al imaginar a su mejor amigo y ella juntos. Frunció el ceño, entrelazó sus dedos mirando directamente a la puerta.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que la profesora entró al aula, no había ni una pista de Adrien y Marinette en toda la escuela. Gracias a dios, cuando la profesora estaba pasando la lista de asistencia, Marinette apareció con su usual tropiezo en la puerta y parada detrás de ella estaba el rubio, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-Buenos días, Marinette.- Sonrió la profesora.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, pero algo estaba claro. Nino se sentía aliviado al mismo tiempo que enojado, tenía que hablar con su amigo.

La clase terminó unas horas después, empezó el descanso por lo que el moreno se aseguró de tomar el hombro de su amigo antes de que éste desapareciera de nuevo y no dejará ni una pista.

-Al fin te encuentro.- Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Lo siento, ¿llegue demasiado tarde?- Preguntó acariciando su cabello.

-Para nada, llegaste a tiempo, hermano.- Dijo Nino mirando el brillante cabello de Adrien, llegó a una sola respuesta: La combinación de todos los champuses y acondicionadores si dan sus frutos. –Pero, oye, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegaste con Marinette?

Adrien se tensó, eso era claro. –Este… bueno,- Comenzó a tartamudear, algo que era extraño, la de los tartamudeos era Marinette. –Verás, yo esta… yo esta…

-No puedes decirme que estabas en tu casa, porque Nathalie me dijo que te habías ido temprano.- Adrien lo miro de nuevo.

-Estaba en el parque un rato, no le preste atención al tiempo y cuando supe que era tarde, fue porque vi a Marinette correr hacia la escuela.- Sonrió al final. Era una clara mentira pero Nino la dejaría pasar esta vez.

-De acuerdo.- Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. -Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas que pasó ayer en la noche? No recuerdo nada luego de que nos despedimos de Alya y Marinette.- El rubio se tensó de nuevo, su mirada cambió totalmente a una más aterrada y un leve sonrojo creció en sus mejillas.

-¿Anoche? No… no lo recuerdo.- Rió nerviosamente. –Creó que bebimos demasiado.- Rió de nuevo elevando su mirada al techo y luego desviándola al pizarrón. -¡Vaya es tarde!- Exclamo mirando su teléfono. –Quede con verme con Kim en el gimnasio cuando saliéramos al receso, ¡adiós!

-¡Espera, Adrien!- Le grito Nino aunque el rubio había comenzado a correr. -¡Ni siquiera tenemos…!- Observó como el rubio desapareció entre el montón de gente en el pasillo. -…Un gimnasio aquí…- Bufó enojado al mismo tiempo que se cruzó de brazos.

Se quedó toda la mañana pensando en el día anterior.

Alya, Marinette, Adrien y él quedaron en verse en la tarde para una fiesta de karaoke en un bar cercano.

Esperó a que fueran las cuatro de la tarde, cerca del portón de la casa de Adrien a esperar a que éste se saltara el portón sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

Llegaron al Karaoke donde Alya y Marinette ya habían elegido las canciones.

Cantaron y bebieron hasta que se les agotó el dinero y tuvieron que volver a sus casas, el se quedaría con Adrien a dormir mientras que Marinette se quedaría con Alya.

Se despidieron de las chicas. Estaban muy ebrios pero Adrien no había bebido demasiado, de los cuatro, él era el más sobrio.

Llegaron a la casa de Adrien, subieron por una ventana hasta la habitación del chico y todo se volvía borroso.

-¡Vamos, maldito cerebro!- Golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa de madera aunque eso no resolvió nada. -¡Recuerda!

Como si su cerebro hubiera obedecido, una imagen algo borrosa llegó a él. Intento imaginarla de nuevo.

Era él, junto a Adrien, ambos… ¡Besándose!

Se levantó de golpe de la silla tirándola hacia atrás, la mesa detrás de él la detuvo de caer al suelo. Miró al frente rápidamente con la mirada enfocada en un punto. –Bese a Adrien.- Dijo mirando a la pared como si estuviera hablándole y ésta pudiera responderle. –Yo, bese a Adrien…- Repitió formando una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -¡En tu cara, Marinette!- Gritó alegremente comenzando a hacer, lo que él llamaba, _el baile de la victoria._

Estaba feliz, realmente feliz. Por alguna razón, sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo habían cambiado unos meses atrás. No quería que él y Adrien se quedaran como buenos amigos, él quería algo más, algo más allá de la zona de amistad.

La clase empezó nuevamente, el rubio entró mucho antes que la azabache y el moreno no podía estar más que feliz, las otras veces que Alya y él habían hecho un plan para unir a Adrien y a Marinette, acababan con la chica sentada al lado del rubio, pero ahora se negaría a ceder su puesta a ella, porque ese lugar era para él, para que pudiera estar cerca de Adrien.

* * *

-La clase estuvo intensa. –Dijo Adrien extendiendo los brazos para estirar los músculos. –Necesito moverme, me siento tieso. – Movió las caderas hacía los lados.

Nino estaba ahí, de pie, juntó a él con su mochila en las manos, Adrien era un espécimen no explorado hasta ese momento.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó el rubio luego de tomar su mochila. Nino asintió con la cabeza comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

* * *

Se detuvieron en el parque a tomar un poco de aire. Nino colocó su mochila en una banca y Adrien se sentó en ella. Unos minutos después, el moreno también se sentó al lado de su "amigo" colocando la mochila en sus piernas.

-Se está haciendo tarde deberíamos de seguir caminando.- Dijo Adrien mirando la hora en su móvil nuevamente.

-Te preocupas demasiado, hermano.- Respondió Nino estirando las piernas y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Su mochila se resbaló un poco de su regazo.

Adrien miraba a su teléfono sin levantar la mirada. Nino sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el perfil de Adrien era hermoso, entendía porque Marinette se había enamorado de él desde un principio.

Sonrió.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Oye.- Lo llamó.

Sucedió rápidamente, Adrien levantó la mirada hacia el moreno al mismo tiempo que éste se impulsaba hacía delante. La separación de sus labios se redujo hasta unirse en un apasionado y fugas beso. El rubio no hacía nada, sólo estaba quieto mientras que el moreno mantenía los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir los labios de Adrien contra los suyos, eran cálidos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Adrien (por alguna razón) correspondió el beso.

Todo normal, sólo era dos amigos besándose en medio parque. Con niños y adultos mirando. El moreno agradecía que Marinette no estuviera cerca para observar.

Nino separó sus labios luego de un momento.

-Nos vemos, Adrien.- Susurró el nombre del rubio con algo de lujuria.

El nombrado se quedó quieto unos minutos.

-¡Oh, por…!

Adrien se llevó las manos a la boca al mismo tiempo que un gran sonrojo se formaba desde sus orejas hasta su nariz. Nino sonrió mirándolo en el reflejo de su reloj de muñeca. Nino, tal vez, podía declararse completamente gay ahora, antes no lo hubiera hecho.

Pero había un nuevo plan en la mente del moreno, un plan que no implicaba la unión de cierta chica de cabellos azabaches, al contrario: lograr que Adrien y él ¡Terminaran juntos!

-Adrien y Nino acaban de...

-Sip, lo siento, Marinette.- Alya pasó su mano por el hombro de la peli-azabache.

 **.Fin.**


End file.
